pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Before Midnight
Before Midnight is a 2013 American romantic drama film, the third in a trilogy featuring two characters, following Before Sunrise (1995) and Before Sunset (2004). It was directed by Richard Linklater and stars Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. Co-written by Linklater, Hawke and Delpy, the film picks up the story nine years after the events of Before Sunset; Jesse (Hawke) and Céline (Delpy) spend a summer vacation together in Greece. Following a limited opening in May, the film was released wide in June 2013 and grossed over $20 million worldwide. As with the previous films, Before Midnight received widespread acclaim and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. Some elements were drawn from the screenplay for the first film. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Before_Midnight_(film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Release **4.1 Box office **4.2 Critical reception *5 Accolades **5.1 Top ten lists *6 References *7 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Nine years have passed since Before Sunset. Jesse and Céline have become a couple and parents to twin girls, conceived when they were together in Paris during a brief visit. Jesse struggles to maintain his relationship with his teenage son, Hank, who lives in Chicago with Jesse's ex-wife. After spending the summer with Jesse and Céline on the Greek Peloponnese peninsula, Hank is being dropped off at the airport to fly home. Jesse has continued to find success as a novelist, while Céline is at a career crossroads, considering a job with the French government. The couple discuss their concerns about Hank, and then about Céline's choices for her career. Over dinner they talk more about love and life. Friends staying with them pay for a hotel room so they can have a night alone. While walking to the hotel, the couple reminisce about coming together. After reaching the hotel, they have a fierce argument, expressing fears about their present and future together. Céline leaves their room and sits alone in the hotel's outdoor restaurant. Jesse joins her and suggests how things might change from that night. She says their fantasies will never match the imperfect reality. Jesse proclaims his love, saying he does not know what else she could want. Céline resumes Jesse's joke and the two seem to reconcile. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Ethan Hawke as Jesse *Julie Delpy as Céline *Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick as Hank *Jennifer Prior as Ella *Charlotte Prior as Nina *Xenia Kalogeropoulou as Natalia *Walter Lassally as Patrick *Ariane Labed as Anna *Yiannis Papadopoulos as Achilleas *Athina Rachel Tsangari as Ariadni *Panos Koronis as Stefanos Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Richard Linklater, Ethan Hawke, and Julie Delpy had all discussed doing a sequel to Before Sunset (or the third in a trilogy). In November 2011, Hawke said that he, Delpy and Linklater "have been talking a lot in the last six months. All three of us have been having similar feelings, that we're kind of ready to revisit those characters. There's nine years between the first two movies and, if we made the film next summer, it would be nine years again, so we started thinking that would be a good thing to do. So we're going to try and write it this year."[4] [5] In June 2012, Hawke confirmed that the sequel to Before Sunset would be filmed that summer.[6] Soon after, Delpy denied filming would take place that year.[7] But by August 2012, numerous reports emerged from Messenia, Greece, that the film was being shot there.[8] The completion of filming the movie, titled Before Midnight, was announced on September 5, 2012.[9] Linklater said that, after ten weeks of writing and rehearsing, the film was made in fifteen days for less than $3 million.[2] He intended to take it to a film festival in early 2013.[10] Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit Before Midnight premiered on January 20, 2013, at the 2013 Sundance Film Festival.[11] It had its international premiere out of competition at the 63rd Berlin International Film Festival.[12] The film opened to general audiences on May 24, 2013, at five theaters in New York, Los Angeles, and Austin, Texas.[13] It was released wide in 897 theaters on June 14, 2013.[14] Box officehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit The film grossed $8,110,621 domestically and $12,626,409 overseas, for a worldwide gross of $20,737,030.[3] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit Like the first two films of the trilogy, Before Midnight received widespread critical acclaim. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 98% based on reviews from 172 critics, with an average rating of 8.7/10. The site's consensus is: "Building on the first two installments in Richard Linklater's well-crafted Before trilogy, Before Midnight''offers intelligent, powerfully acted perspectives on love, marriage, and long-term commitment."[15] Metacritic gives the film a score of 94 based on reviews from 41 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". It was listed as the third-best film of the year after ''12 Years a Slave and Gravity.[16] It was the second-best reviewed film of 2013 according to Rotten Tomatoes, after Alfonso Cuarón's Gravity.[17] According to Total Film's Philip Kemp, "As with its two predecessors — and with the films of French New Wave director Éric Rohmer, presiding deity of this kind of cinema—''Midnight's essentially a film about people talking. But when the talk's this good, this absorbing and revealing and witty and true, who's going to complain?" Kemp described it as a "more-than-worthy, expectation-exceeding chapter in one of modern cinema's finest love stories. As honest, convincing, funny, intimate and natural as its predecessors."[18] Perry Seibert of AllMovie also praised the film, writing: "The screenwriting trio fill the movie with long, discursive conversations (there are only two scenes in the first 20 minutes) that feel utterly improvised when they are performed, but are far too deftly structured to be anything other than the work of consummate artists."[19] Eric Kohn, from ''Indiewire, gave the film rave reviews, adding it to his list of Top 10 Films of 2013. He wrote that "With Before Midnight, Richard Linklater has completed one of the finest movie trilogies of all time."[20] Accoladeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=7 edit ^[I] Each date is linked to the article about the awards held that year. Top ten listshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Before_Midnight_(film)&action=edit&section=8 edit According to Metacritic, the film appeared on the following critics' top 10 lists of 2013.[56] *1st – James Berardinelli, ReelViews *1st – The A.V. Club *1st – Chris Nashawaty, Entertainment Weekly *1st – Stephen Holden, The New York Times *1st – Justin Chang, Variety[57] *2nd – A.A. Dowd, The A.V. Club[58] *2nd – Nick Schager, The A.V. Club[58] *2nd – Total Film's 50 Best Movies of 2013[59] *2nd – E![60] *3rd – Lisa Schwarzbaum, BBC[61] *3rd – 3 News[62] *3rd – Owen Gleiberman, Entertainment Weekly *3rd – Eric Kohn, Indiewire *3rd – Film Comment's 50 Best Films of 2013[63] *4th – Christopher Rosen & Mike Ryan, The Huffington Post *4th – Peter Travers, Rolling Stone *4th – Kristopher Tapleys, HitFix[64] *5th – Robert Gifford, The Diamondback[65] *6th – Sam Adams, The A.V. Club[58] *6th – Marlow Stern, The Daily Beast[66] *6th - Lukas Krycek, Comedian/Film Critic [67] *7th – Stephanie Zacharek, The Village Voice[68] *7th – Digital Spy[69] *8th – Empire *8th – Scott MacDonald, The A.V. Club[58] *8th – Chris Vognar, The Dallas Morning News[70] *11th – Ben Kenigsberg, The A.V. Club[58] *12th – Glenn Kenny's 30 Top Films of 2013[71] *14th – Ignatiy Vishnevetsky, The A.V. Club[58] *In alphabetical order – Manohla Dargis, The New York Times *In alphabetical order – Dana Stevens, Slate *Best films of 2013 – Peter Bradshaw, The Guardian[72] *Best movies of the year – David Denby, The New Yorker[73] *Best movies of 2013 – The Week[74] The A.V. Club film critics named "The fight" scene the Scene of the Year.[75] Category:2013 films